Memory in Konoha High
by Cece M-C
Summary: When five frineds leave to movie to Konoha they start in a new school , new adventers new love and a new stuggal but through think and thin the bond thew frinedship only grew stronger read there story on live funny and happy and sad Plaese read and revie
1. Chapter 1 new school and fall

Memory in Konoha High

Chapter 1- New school and a fall

Hello my name is Cecilia Fuchiha. I am 16 years old. I live in Sydeny Cabe Breton. Today is my first day of school. My friends call me Cece pr they sometime call me-

"WEASLE-CHAN GET UP" yelled Emily one of my hipper friend.

" I am up all ready" I yelled.

I got off my bed, got in the shower and brush my teeth and hair and got dress. I went down stairs for some breakfast only i came face to face with the worst mess I have ever seen. My kitchen was coverd in flour, eggs, panick mix, and milk. The first thought that came to my mind was to beat the liveing crap out of the but that had to what for later.

'' WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND TO MY KITCHEN'' I yelled to no one in pritchlar.

" Emily and me decide to make panicks '' said Jodie my best friend.

" Okay then next time don't even come in my kitchen and EMILY PUT THAT DOWN" I yelled.

After I finally cleaned my kitchen, we got in my car and had a nice queit drive to school. I wish.

"No" yelled Emily

"Yes" yelled jopdie

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

" What the hell are you yelling about" I yelled at them.

" To see if we can annoy you and Emily you own me 5 dallors pay up" Jodie said.

"WERE HERE FINALLY" I yelled as i got out of the car and walk in the school.

As I was walking down the hall not really paying attion to my seronding. I bumt into someting or someone.

"Holy shit" I yeld

Now I was espent them to yell at me or say sorry but now they laught.

" What the hell is so funny asshole" I said

" you were the first one to say holy shit, most people would say ow of uf '' he said

'' And what patsy is you name asshole" I said

" Uchiha Itachi and what is you name" Itachi said

" My name is c-" That was all is got to say before Emily and Jodie yelles at me

''WEALSE-CHAN HERY UP'' Yelled Jodie.

'' Got to goy bye Itachi-san" I said as I ran up to my friend to got to first class. The only thought i had was _That was Intersenting vey interesting._


	2. Chapter 2 a fish and a kiss

Chapter 2- A fish and a kiss

" Okay class we have three new kids today. Why don't you tell use some stuff about you." are teacher Orochimaru said.

" Cecilia Fuchiha but call me Cece or else' I said in a deadly toun.

" My names Emily Uzumaki" she said.

" Jodie Maky"

" Ok why don't you say what you like or don't like" Orochimaru said.

'' I like lots of stuff and I hate lots of stuff" Jodie said

" I like ramone" Emily said.

" Okay Cecilia" I sent my teacher a death glsre I hate my name did I not just say that. " I m ean Cece go sit by Itachi and Kisame and Emily , Jodie you can sit by Hidan and Hidan please try not to curse" he said.

I wasn't really paying attion to class, I was trying to see if this Kisame guy was a human or fish. That is when I asked him.

" Hey fish-face are you human or a fish" I said.

" I am hu- WAIT what did you ju-" Kisame got stoped mid sentence cause the bell rang and I am glad it did to cause he looked mad. You know the sayi" I like skateboarding and I hate the colour pink'' I said.

ng saved by the bell.

" hehe got to go JODIE , EMILY DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THE KILLER FISH'' I said running down the hall to catch up with my friend.

But stupid for me cause I bumped into to Jodie who bumped into a guy named sasuke and when I looked they were lip locked. I thouught right quick and took out my camera and took a picture and ran to lunck before Jodie could kill me.


	3. Chapter 3 a fight for lunch

Chapter 3- a fighjt for lunch

**I thought I would put the ages**

Jodie/Necko-Chan-16

Emily-16

Cece/Weasle-chan-16

Sasuke-16

Itachi -17

and all the Akastkui-17

I was waking into the lunch room. And the first thing I saw was the very mad Kisame coming over to me. I turn around only to bump into Itachi.

"Hehe you know I've been bumping into you alot" I said as Itachi draged me over to set by a buuch of people.

" Hey Kisame and Itachi un whose this un" some some guy or is it a girl said.

"...Cece Fuchiha"

" Nice To meet you un Names Deidara" said Deidara.

"um I have a guestion are you a girls of a guy" I said , and people mush of it funny cause thay laught.

" What I just whated to know"

" you were the first one who dare ask Deidara that" said some guy that had red hair.

" Yay so what are your names cause you now my name and I don't now your's and my friend all was told me to ask for what I don't now" I said.

" Names fucking Hidan"

"Yay your in my class you sit by Emily and Jodie" I said

" Sasori"

"Kakuzu"

"Zestu"

"Konan"

"Pein"

"Okay so...bye'' I said standing up only to get pulled back by Itachi.

"No stay" he said

I had to find a way out of this , and I had the perfect idea. I took out my cell phone and text Jodie.

Neko-Chan-

- Get me away from them now-

- Weasle-Chan

About one mintue later I got a tex back saying:

Weasle-Chan-

OKay but U.O.M

-Neko-Chan

" Hehehe" I laught

'What so fu-" Itachi was stopped mind sentce by a meat ball thrown at his face.

I stood up on my chair and screamed

"FOOD FIGHT"

By the time it was over we were coverd in food and being draged to the preincaples office.

Sorry for not updating early I was sick and when I got back I had 3 test to take to yah

Je ne

CeceUchiha


	4. Chapter 4 Punshiment from hell

Chapter 4- Punshiment from hell

Me,,Itachi , Hidan ,and Kisame were all sitting in the princables office. Waiting to see what Tsunge will give use for a punishment.

" This all your falt'' Kisame said.

" How is it are falt, if you would of just left us alone but no" I said.

" Its is your falt you threw the frist peace of food and you cece screamed food fight" Itachi said.

" Oh my good Itachi said a full sentre the worlds coming to an end" I said.

" Enough I have thought of a punishment" Tsunge said" You will have to live together util you all learn to get along"

" WHAT" me Emily and Jodie scearmed

" Yes ethier you live with Itachi or your friend Cece house I don't care now GET OUT OF MY OPFFICE" yelled Tsunge.

We all got out of the office. I was walking down the hall when some one yelled look out. The next thing I know I was hit on the head and I black out.


	5. Chapter 5 Jisoo and siblings

Chapter 5- Jisoo and siblings

When I woke up I came face to face with Naruto.

" Hey your awake BELIVE IT" Naruto said yelled. I heard the door open and in walked Jisoo, and her older brother Haku.

'' Hey Jisoo, Haku and Naruto hey Naruto were is your sister Emily at" I said.

"Class" Naruto said.

Me,Jisoo,Haku, and Naruto talk for a while until the bell rang. I had Socale Studies with Mardara Uchiha.

I was walking down the hall whan I saw Wmily, Jisoo, and Josie.

" Haey guys what to go up on the roof " I said as I walked up them.

" Sure " Jodie said.

We all wa;ked up to the roof and sat down.

Emily and Jodie were playing cards, Jisoo was drawning. I decide to play my guitar.

I was half way in my song when we heard the door to the roof open. Me, Jodie , Jisoo , and Emily went to hide.

When I looked out to see who it was I came face to face with Itachi.

" Epp" I yelled as I steped back, which just happend to be at the end of the roof. I sliped and I was about to fall when someone grab my hand. And it just so happend to be Itachi. When I thought I was safe he slip while trying to pull me up.

Now Itachi had one hand on the roof and theother hand was holding me around the waist.

" I swear if you drop me I will rip your head of and come back for the hole' I yelled.

" Quite down I won't drop you' Itachi said quite calmly.

'' How can you be calm like a time like this I AM GOING TO DIE'' I yelled in his ear.

" Will you shut up '' Itachi said.

I looked up to see Kisame and Jodie pring Itachi's hands off the roof.

" Jodie stop it your going to kill me" I yelled at Jodie, who as soon as I said that gradded Itachi's hand and let go of it. Now I was falling and holding on to Itachi gor dear life.

" JODIE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, OR IF I DIE I WILL HAUNT YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE" I yelled at Jodie.

SPLASH

Me and Itachi fell into the pool _Did I ever tell you I dont know how to swim._

Just when I thought my day counld not get any worse , Itachi let go of me.

I could fell my self slowly losing consine. I could hear Jodie, Emily Kisame, Deidara, Saori,Hidan, and Jisoo yelling out to me.

The lat thing I saw before world went black was Itachi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for not updating more I was really busy and I may by this time next week have a picture of Hidan , Kisame, Itachi, Cece, Emily, and Jodie all weraing the school unforis made by my friend Jisoo.

Oh and just so you now Naruto is Emilys little brother

and Haku is Jisoos older brother

The pairs are:

ItaxCe

SasxJod

HidxEmil

Oh and please vote for how Jisoo should go with

A) Sasori

B) Kisame

C)Sai

Just so you Know Jisoo is an artsis

Jodie is a punk

Emily is a hyper alway lighting the mood

and Cece is always there to get in trouble and she plays the guitar..

Good Bye for now

Please reviwe and you wil get a cookie or mabye a reallly funny chapter

CeceUchiha


	6. Chapter 6 Not my house

Chapter 6-NOT MY HOUSE

When I woke up I was in the nurse office for the second time today.

I looked around the room. I noticed th clock. It said 2:05.

"Well schools almost over"I said. I got up and grapped my bag. I had gym now, so I change in my gym clothes.

When I came out od the locker room, I saw Jodie and a bunch of girls trying to doge balls.

" Hey Jodie what are we playing." I said will walking over to her.

" Doge ball girls vs boys" she said.

After about 10 minutes me and Jodie got bored. We walked over to the gym doeer. We were just about to open it but it was slamed opened in are face.

" Guy-Sensei" said some guy in a green spendix.

_Oh my god it the clondes of the gym teacher_ I thought.

"Lee" Guy said.

"Guy-Sensei"

"Lee"

"Guy-Sensei"

Now this went on for about 15 mintues until me and Jodie got bored and threw the doge bal at them. Guy went back about five feet from the throw and I think lee is KO.

" Lets get the game started" Me and Jodie said throwing doge balls at all the guys.

By the time gym was over the girls won 4 games and most of the guys were knocked out.

Me and Jodie changed and went to meet up with Emily, Jisoo, and are other friend Amiee.

As we walked , we bumped into Itachi and Kisome litarly.

" Hi Itachi and Kisame" I said.

" Hey want to come over to our hoiuse" Jodie said.

"NO" I yelled.

" Hey yeah sure we'll come over" Kisame said .

So we all meet and got in my car and Jodie's. we got to my house and played games. Until we deiced that me and Kisame made food.

_I wounder what it would look like if he would wear an apron. The one with pink flowrs and a rainbow _I tought.

" Hey Kisame can you go down the basement and goet a pack of ramen" I said.

"Sure"He said.

About five minutes later, Kisame came up with the ramen and a candle?

"Hey were did you get that" I said taking it out of his hand.

" D-i-n-m-a-n-t dinmant DINMANT" I sceamed.

" EVERY ONE GET OUT OF THE OUT" I screamed throwing the dinmant down the stairs.

I ran to the front door and opened it and slamed it on Kisame's nose.

I opened it to see a bleedy face Kisame. I grapped his hand and ran like hell.

I tripped and went flying threw thw air.

_Hey look I can fly_ I thought

When I land , I landed on something soft and squeey, not hard, When I looked up I saw Itachi face.

" Hehe Hi" I said stacking my head.

" GET OUT OF THE WAY" Someone screamed but before I knew it I feelit a sharp pain in my head and I blacked out.

_Wounderfull _I thought before I passed out completely.

??

Sorry I haved Updated elarer.

Dont forgette to vote on who should be with Jisoo

A Sasori - 1

B Kisame-0

C Sai-0

D other-o

Please update and I will give you a cookie

Note there will be no cookie.

Thank you very muck for your reviews from:

-KaigennaU-

Haru Inuzuka

For all thows who love my story my Jashin be with you


	7. Chapter AN

sorry if this is alittle cunfusing I had to delite my old story and add it a gun and i add a new chapter so i hope you engouh


	8. Chapter 7 Pinkalisus

HEY sorry i have not update in a while so i deaced to up date know so here is my new chapter.

*********************************************************************************************************

I slowly open my eyes only to see a pink something or a neither .

" Hey look she is a wake " Jodie said

" Will u get that tha-r thing out of my face NOW' I yelled shoving jodie out of my way.

Jodie end up falling in to kisame , who fell in to Itachi and he fell in to Deidara and they liplocked.

" Know that is the funnies thing i have ever seen" i said rolling on the ground laughing.

When i sat up and turned a round to where my house is surepose to be but only meet by a buttch of wood, brick and a frighe. _My poor house oh kisame is so going to play for that. _iI thought.

" um guys were are we going to live" I said

" We can stay at Itachi and Sasuke'' Kisame said.

" Yeah that sounds good at least we don t have to live at kismaes I don t feel like living in a fish auima" I said.

So after me and kisame fought me , Jodie, Emily , and Jisoo all got in the car to fallow Itachi to his place.

We pulled up to a old looking estate. _Um i wonder if it is haunted_

We all got out with are louge and fallowed Itachi to the house and he gave use a tour and gropped use of at our own rooms. The rooms go like this.

Kisame Diedara

Itcahi Sasuke

Emily JIsoo

Me Jodie

When I walked into my room I was meet by the most horrible thing in the worlded MY ROOM WAS PINK .

''AHHHHHHHHHHH" Jodie screamed from across the hall. I ran out to see what was wrong and found here room was pink to . That is when i noticed a note attacked to the door it said

- Jodie and Cece i hope you guys like your knew room me and Sasuke helped make it

Itcah-

" Hey Jodie don t yopu love revenge'' I asked while waving the letter around.

" oh I love revenge" Jodie said with an evil twinkle in her eyes.

So we graped

Pink feathers

pink wall paper

pink carper

pink prity much wver thing

and super glue

After that we got to work. Jodie did sasuke room and I did Itachis room.

Me and jodie went to are rooms after that to get rid of the edvices.

When I was coming out of my room i heard a girls scream and ran out to see what was wrong , only to find out that Itachi was the one who screamed.

" Well i hope you lke your new room Itachi" I said laughing

I walked in my room but before i did i gave a higj five to jodie. As I walked in my room the lasted thing i heard before i closed my door was.

" WERE THE HELL IS MY CLOTHES" Itachi yelled.

_I new it was time for hime to get a new worgrombe i hope he like skirts and tobtops_.O thouht _Pinkalisus._ That was the last thing I though before i fell asleep and some one yell ing about there rooms prombly Sasuke.


End file.
